Dances with Zombies
The Angel Falls High School prom is tonight. However, at the same time, Elgar was in the school area looking for a way to cause trouble. He saw the sign and got an idea. "I have an idea!" said Elgar, "I think I'll go and talk with Dark Specter!" Elgar returned to the moon base. "Hey, Dark Specter!" said Elgar. "What is it, Elgar?" asked Dark Specter. "The Angel Falls High School prom is tonight," said Elgar, "I figured that it would be fun to turn all of those people into zombies!" "Hmm," said Dark Specter, "you might have something there! Finster! Get in here!" Finster came to Dark Specter's presence as quickly as he could. "Yes, boss?" asked Finster. "Make a monster that can wreck a prom!" said Dark Specter. "Right on it, boss!" said Finster. Finster went to his laboratory and began working on the next project. He created the DJ Zombie monster. Then Dark Specter sent him down to the back entrance of the school. He disabled the alarm to the back door of the school, and he forced his way into the back door without being detected. Then, he came behind the human DJ while the music was playing, gagged him, dragged him away, and locked him in a school closet. The human DJ tried to escape but he could not. Then, DJ Zombie came to the turntables and replaced the playing record with a zombie record, and he began to play it. As a result, the staff and students began to move and dance like zombies. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers gathered around it. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. Trent saw the staff and students in action. "There moving like zombies!" said Trent. "We have to stop this!" said Conner, "let's go, everyone!" "Wait!" said Carol, "if you go now, you will ''also ''be caught under the spell. We need a plan!" They all reluctantly agreed. "So," said Kira, "what do we do?" "I have an idea," said Maria. "Great!" said Conner, "let's hear it!" "I can teleport to the turntables, and at the first thing I do, I will smash that record with my Stega Hammer!" said Maria. "That's suicide!" said Trent. "Got a better idea?" asked Maria. "No," said Trent, "guess not." "Well," said Carol, "if you're going to go, then get going. We can't leave them under that spell forever!" "Okay," said Maria, "wish me luck! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said Maria as she morphed. Hayley then teleported Maria to the back of the turntables. Then, Maria quickly smashed the top of the turntables and the zombie record, and as a result, the staff and students were free of the spell, and DJ Zombie teleported out of the gym. The gym was in shambles. They decided to reschedule the prom and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. Everyone, then, went home. Then, Maria went back to the base. "Good job, Maria!" said Kira. "I'm not so sure that I could have done that myself!" said Ethan. "Thanks, guys!" said Maria. Suddenly, the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and the rangers and crew gathered around it. "It looks like the DJ Zombie monster is back," said Hayley, "you can handle him, right?" "Right!" said Conner, "everyone, ready?" "Ready!" said the others. "Dino thunder, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed. They arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie started shooting magic disks at the rangers, causing them to tumble. When they fell to the ground, DJ Zombie laughed evilly. Then, Ethan came at DJ Zombie with his Tricera Shield extended, and the magic disks were hitting the Tricera Shield. Then, Tommy, Kira, and Conner took their blasters and zapped DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie then fell over. "Alright, guys," said Conner, "let's assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!" They all combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready, fire!" said Conner. The blast left DJ Zombie unconscious. Then, Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed DJ Zombie, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio, now!" said Tommy. "Mezadon, online!" said Conner. Kira and Ethan formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Conner formed the Mezadon Megazord. Trent and Maria formed the Dino Stegazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Right away, DJ Zombie fired magic disks at all three Megazords causing them to fall to the ground. "Okay," said Ethan, "you know what?" "What?" asked Conner. "I think we need to combine our powers," said Ethan, "I don't think that there is another way to defeat him!" "Yeah," said Conner, "I agree. Is everyone ready?" "Ready!" said the others. They combined their zords to form the Valkasaurus Megazord. "Okay, let's do this!" said Conner, "going in!" The Valkasaurus Megazord slid down the Brachio Zord's body and up the Brachio Zord's neck, and then, it started to throw hatchets at DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground and exploded on contact and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "Oh, Elgar?" asked Dark Specter. Elgar hid because he knew that Dark Specter was after him. The DJ who was in the school closet was freed. And the next prom went well.